What I Saw
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: This is the POV of Shi from the OVA of 'The Tale of Will the Grim Reaper'. From what it was when she first saw them... only to- This is a One Shot of the story Death's Weapon. Rated for language. Please R&R!


**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji. (****Black Butler**)

**Warning: Language and Undertaker Craziness**

* * *

**One-Shot**

**The Tales of Will the Grim Reaper**

**Shi's POV**

* * *

There are things in this world where you would never guess are real. You may believe me, you may not but if you follow this tale then you should, by the end of this story, tell what is real and what is fairy tale.

Many things in this world as left unseen by humans; however, there are the few who can see them, even fewer who choose to mingle among the odd number of the abnormal. The abnormal to what I mean is demons, angels, ghost, and even Shinigami. They are all around us, disguised as common day humans and animals, to fickle away with their immortal life. There are some, such as demons, who take entertainment in making a contract for their own person fun in offer to a range of services in return for the future consumption of the individual's soul. The demons, devoid of love and compassionate emotions, they strictly follow their two aesthetics: one, their masters' orders are absolute, and two, obey those orders while keeping their contracts.

The Shinigami, who take the soul of the humans who've died. They remain neutral between affairs that have no relation to them. It's their discretion whether or not an individual is allowed to continue living, based on the content of his or her Cinematic Record. Each Shinigami wields a Death Scythe, each personalized to their own persona, which serves a dual-purpose of being a weapon in combat and reviewing and collecting souls.

That is one of the races that are in this tales but to tell you, the main characters are two individual Shinigami that go by the names William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff. But this is during the past, when they were just beginners, partnered up with each other, for a mission to reap a soul of one Thomas Wallis.

But before we start, I must introduce to who I am and to what I am. My name is Shi, the teller of this tale, and I am what you would call a Death Scythe. A Death Scythe is something, a weapon of sorts, a Shinigami would use to collect souls that wait on the list they have of timed deaths in the human world. Each Death Scythe has their own Master/User; I am just a simple one, taken under the wing of the Shinigami named Undertaker, my own Master. Now what some Shinigami do not know is that Death Scythes are alive in certain ways. They do not need to breath or have a body with a soul like the humans but they do live and do talk to each other. They do this to keep track what other Shinigami do. They communicate with each other by using and sending special sound way only other Death Scythes could hear.

I do talk to them, in my human and weapon form. It seems I am the only one to have it like that.

Now it seems I am getting off track, let us begin with this tale of one little Shinigami.

* * *

It was now long before Undertaker will desert from the Shinigami Order, the same thing to happen every day it would seem. He has served as a Shinigami for a long time, with I by his side, repeatedly reaping souls in a relatively peaceful, indifferent fashion, until now. He has he grown tired with the mundane process. Yet, he still stays but I know it won't be long before he will desert the Order and I will surly going with him. Even if I was to say no to him, I cannot escape from his hold.

However, that is something I would need to back on as I am in another predicament with a certain red head man woman drama queen. You see, I was in the room Undertaker held at the Shinigami Order with my own when the man woman came barging in and pulled me away from an interesting book Undertaker gave me a few weeks prior.

"Ah~, Shi-chan you just must check out the new recruits," the man woman, Grell, said swaying his hips erotically. As I said... he's a man woman.

"Why must you drag me? Master will be angry that you took me again," I muttered, glaring blankly at the back of his long hair, red head.

"Ah~, what he doesn't know never happened~!" Grell twirled me around, taking me away. I now understand why his Death Scythe hates him so much.

That's what happened; being pulled away, once more, by Grell away from Undertaker, and taken to the new recruits he and Little Will were in charge of. Right now, I leaned against the wall, wearing my uniform that I always wore- a black, long sleeve crop top shirt, black pants and black and knee high boot. Along with a sleeveless light gray trench coat with a hood attached to the back. Around my neck was black choker with a miniature skull dangling from it.

Grell was in a chair, manicuring his nails while William spoke to the ten new recruits. But that before Grell started to hum and Little Will's eyebrow twitched. He sighed before turning his head to Grell and spoke, "Grell Sutcliff. Aren't you an instructor as well?"

Grell still paid no attention other than his red nails. "I'm not inserted in kids. But I came here because of you~," the man woman sang out, blushing as he rubbed against William's side. "It's been so long since we got together, I'm so happy~! Will~~~!" Grell was pushed off by Will only to spin around to the other side of the male Shinigami.

"Really, what are those people at HR thinking...?" Will shook his head in disappointment.

"Eh~? You're still as cold as ever, it's amazing!"

Will flat out ignored him before glancing at me questioningly as did some of the recruits. I gave them a shrug, "I was pulled into this by Grell."

One of the recruits rose their hand. "Um... Mr. William?"

"Yes, what is it?" William gaze turned to the newcomer.

"If you two are the instructors then who is she?" The newcomer asks other nodding in agreement. They were curious. I know I would be pointed out eventually.

"That is Shi, she is a Death Scythe by the Shinigami named Undertaker," Will deadpanned, saying it was like the most common thing in the world.

"But aren't Death Scythes supposed to be weapons, not humans?" The newcomer asked again, a very confused look on his face with others.

"Well~," I began; walking over to Will's other side. "I'm a special case I guess you could say."

"Are there any others like you?"

"Nope," I answered. "I'm one of a kind. Now will, weren't you going to give a tour of the Dispatch?"

"Yes," the man said, turning his gaze from me to the recruits. "I'll take you for a tour of the Dispatch first."

* * *

Indeed, Little Will did give a tour for the new comers, explaining what Shinigamis were what Death Scythes and the Cinematic Records of a human and what to do with them. One of the recruits asked if there are some humans who don't needed to be reaped. Human's who're beneficial to the world, if they are able to change the world drastically then they are removed from the list, escaping death. But it rear for that to happen.

Will continued the tour, I followed behind Grell, as he showed the Admin Department, the HR Department within the Dispatch, the General Affairs Department, the Reaper Department (that's the one Undertaker is in), and finally the Glasses Department.

* * *

Ah~, this is where are story begins but in a different time. Let us go back to when the two Shinigami were young, when they were the newcomers, to the Tales of Will the Grim Reaper.

**_-November 25th, 1799- (Flash Back)_**

_"Master, are you sure you want me to watch William T. Spear and Grell Sutcliff's Reaper mission?" I asked, looking up at the man who stood next to me. I glanced from Master back to the two soon to be real Shinigami. They has binoculars in their hands, searching for the one called Thomas Wallis, whose dream is to be a great novelist, someone who was going to be reaped in a few days._

_"That you must, my sweet Shi. We need them to pass in order to go out with our plan," Master responded, his green and yellow gaze lowering itself to me. He circled his arms around my shoulders, resting his chin on the top of my head._

_"But isn't it just in the beginning stages?" I questioned, my eyes gazed right at the still two searching boys._

_"That is correct Shi but they are a crucial part in the plan I have set out. You will do well to listen Shi. Understood?" He asked, his tone cold to what I was used to. It was always like this. Even if he touched me affectionately his personality towards me was cold, like the Master he was._

_"Yes... Master..." Then just like he was there, the arms around me vanished as did Master._

_I gave a small sigh before returning to my watch of the two men. It was then the man woman, he seems so much like a drama queen, started to beat the snot out of William, kicking his into a thick brick stack, creating a descent size dent. He even bared it training Death Scythe at him_

_"So, what now?" Grell drawled out, his own training Death Scythe still lay against William's bear neck._

_"There's one month for the exam. This is our very first verification. I think we should continue the observation for a while in order to avoid any mistakes," William said, looking up at Grell. Grell gave a sigh; a small smile graced his lips._

_"What a silly man," he drawled out before removing his training Death Scythe and tuned, playing the blade back at his side. "So be it, don't bother me either." He stopped for a moment and titled his head slightly, glancing behind him. "And when's the expected death?"_

_"December 16th, 1799, 4pm." William answered, fixing his glasses._

**_-November 30th, 1799-_**

_I continued to observe the two as they observed Thomas. They made contact with the human, explaining that they were Shinigami and that Thomas was about to die. It was true, from what my eyes saw he was going to die very soon. It was going to be a tragic yet quick death, which I knew and that's what I was going to do._

_I couldn't fail again, not after what happened last time with Master. That scar..._

**_-December 5th, 1799-_**

_Another five days went by and no death has happened but it seems that Thomas came up with another idea, titling his newest novel, he has yet to get published, "The Tale of Will the Grim Reaper." It's a story he started from scratch._

_"The story... it was about Will a new Shinigami, observing life stories of all sorts in the world regardless of good or bad he just observes the soon to die souls discreetly. It is this Will, who fell in love with a human girl. But this girl didn't have long to live. This girl was also in love with Will. Torn between love and the principles of the Shinigami. He chose love in the end, abandoning his duty that he kept with his shinigami duties. He wanted to save the girl despite breaking the rules and then Will's friend who helped them, the kind redhead shinigami Grell," I said aloud, holding a stack of papers in my hands. _

_My ears perked up, hearing the sounds of footsteps. Just as the door opened, I vanished as if I was never there in the first place._

**_-December 10th, 1799-_**

_I sat on a building's roof, kicking my feet up in the air. This was starting to get a little boring but what could I say. Master commanded me to watch them and only take action unless necessary. But now, it seemed the two had another fight happened between then but this time Grell was the one to loose. William tells him that the destiny of a person will never change. Grell looked away and both vanished into the night._

_I looked at the cloak and saw the time; the night was ending as the day was beginning. The day Grell and William needed to reap Thomas._

**_-December 16th, 1799, 4:00 p.m.-_**

_It was finally time for the human to be reaped. I didn't need to take action as William did that. Thomas was running his finished manuscript down when he gets hit by a carriage. Other humans began to gather around and that what when William appeared as well and stabbed Thomas in the stomach with his Death Scythe and collected his Cinematic Records. But it was for nougat as the human, Thomas, wanted to live, reached for a page of his writing. Suddenly, the Cinematic Records went berserk from the human's will of wanting to live so badly, and William's glasses were knocked off._

_"Glasses! The reaping cannot be completed like this." It was then - "Shit!" - the memories entered William's body. He screamed from the forced memories. He seemed to be touched or something from the single tears that came from viewing Thomas's memories. It was a good idea to send a single to that drama queen that favored the color red that William was in trouble. A training Death Scythe came from nowhere, cutting the memories that were forcing their way into William's body slowly vanished._

_I stood, watching the two finishes, working together, in getting all of Thomas's Cinematic Records. They soon left. I jumped down, blending in with the humans and walked over to the cold, lifeless body of Thomas Wallis and picked up the story, vanishing in thin air only to appear on the roof. I looked down at the book, flipping to another page._

_"Will and Grell's efforts were in vain. The girl died after all. Will tell the God of the Underworld that he's willing to disappear, he's willing to offer his soul in place of the girl's and so, and the girl was saved. But there was one condition and that is all of Will's memories would be wiped out from the girl's memories. Even so, it did not matter to him. Despite the memory loss, there must still be some evidence of love within the deepest part of the soul and no one could take that away. Will was gone. The girl was revived, and continued on with her live. She fell in love as expected, bared a child as expected, and named that child Will... in the foggiest remembrance of her once true love that still had a place in the deepest part of her soul..."_

_I released my grip on the papers, a gust of wind pass though, blowing the papers away as I turned and walked away. Walking right to the offered had of my one and only Master._

**_(End of Flash Back)_**

**-Month: Unknown, Day: Unknown, XXXX-**

**Location: Unknown**

I stood on the balcony as curtains flowed in the wind on both sides of me, remembering a bitter memory of my past. It was a long time since I remembered a memory like that.

"Only Shinigamis who know the significance of life will be granted shinigami glasses. The glasses of life..." I muttered, looking past the rocks that stood upright, pointed ends in the air. The sky was ablaze with color... fiery orange, searing reds, hot as the sun yellow and yet the outer edges of the blazing sky began to cool with the indigo of the night. Glimmers of light reflected off the still water, sending slithers of rose colored shafts of light through the forest below. Eventually the dimming sun was tucked away behind the rolling hills which rolled on endlessly. The clouds floated by in soft cotton like puffs of pink and the sky became darker... and soon enough that sky became the night with stars glittering all over.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Shi~, come back to bed with me~!" Undertaker drawled out, resting his chin on top of mine. It was another moment of silence before he asked, almost a whisper, "Do you ever regret following me?"

I was silence before turning, in his arms, and hug him with my own. "Never. I never regret it and I never will." I always say the same thing when he asked that question. It was like a repeating, broken record. Besides, even if I did regret it I knew I could never escape the grip of this man. The chain has woven too tight for me to set myself free, the key rusted so much it would dissolve if I touched it.

The arms around me tightened slightly, how breaths in the crane of my neck. "My Shi... My sweet, sweet Shi... Will you always be with me?"

"I will always be with you," I muttered, looking blankly up at the white ceiling. The wind from the opened window blew our hair slowly, ruffling it. "I will never leave you." How could I? I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"My Shi..." Undertaker whispered his breath tickled against the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Yes, I'm yours and only yours," I repeated, closing my eyes, feeling the grip of my Master tighten ever so slightly. His grip changed slowly, picking me up and made over to the bed. I laid there, not moving. The man kneels over me. I opened my eyes slowly and could see his bright yellow green eyes stare down at me and grew closer until our foreheads were touching.

He gave a few strokes to my bangs, moving them out of my eyes, "My sweet Shi... Oh, _my_ Shi, what am I going to do with you?"

I stared back into his eyes, distantly seeing my reflection in them. "I am your weapon to cut your enemies. I am your shield to protect you from any harm..." I traced the scar that went across his chest before he grabbed my hand into his, leaning into it as he rested it against his cheek, closing his eyes.

"You are mine and mine alone, Shi," Undertaker whispered, opening his eyes slowly with a certain emotion, something that he rarely showed. I was his weapon... I was his shield... I would be anything that he wanted me to be.

"I am yours and yours alone, my master," I said up to him.

Ah... this chain was too tight around me to escape.

I'm trapped...

This bond was too deep to go back...

I wonder what would happen if I left...

Would you still stay intact? Would you break?

Would I be the one broken without you?

Huh, can you tell me that?

Please...

No matter what happens, I stay with you until the end of time. Even if you soon forget me.

I'll follow you where ever you go, even into the darkness...

So tell me please...

Tell me that you _love_ me... _My Master..._


End file.
